Photo and plane tickets
by michelcz
Summary: What has happened after the year? What's new and what's going to happen in the future? Read and you'll see. CSIxCSI: Miami crossover


**Photo and Plane Tickets**

A/N: sequel to Stand by me and White sand.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. It´s a property of CBS.

CATH'S POV

Today is a D-Day. It's been a year. A whole year filled with love and happy moments. I never thought that I will be saying these words with so much love. It's been a year today from the happiest moment in my life. I've married the sweetest guy in the world who brought me and Lindsey everything what we ever wanted. I've married Horatio Caine.

I'd met him several years ago during the homicide case which I've been investigating in Las Vegas and whole evidence led us to Miami. I could see that he was a great man at the first sight I saw him but unfortunately, my minds were filled with thoughts about someone else. I thought about a man who I loved for a long time and I didn't see how much I was blind. I believed for years that we will end together and grow older in his or my house but it never happened. We had our chance at some point but we missed it.

After my return to Las Vegas, everything started slowly falling apart. I don't know why and what was the reason for it but we were able to built a thick wall between use. It led us as far as it was possible from each other. Last drop came during the case when I was accused by him that I lost a concentration and judgment. He said that I made a fatal mistake when I became involved with Adam Novak who was a suspect in our case. It was his shift and his team. He asked me for a help and paid back with the harsh words. I couldn't affect the situation. I couldn't foresee what's going to bring my night off. I needed to go out. Take a time out of the problems with Linds and my mother. After the harsh words and his actions, I left Las Vegas for a vacation and few weeks later, I left Las Vegas and Gil Grissom for the rest of my life.

Now, I'm sitting on the edge of the tub in our house and I can't believe my eyes. It's been a few hours ago when I left our house for a several minutes to go for something important, pregnancy test. I bought it cause I finally admitted to myself that I've been late. I hadn't had a period in nearly two months. Last month I thought that it had happened due to stress which I had in a work with a high-profiled case but it happened again this month so I've started to hope…

I've dared to hope for the first time after long time. Every time I hoped in something, it turned so bad for me but today…. Today all my hopes were heard. I can't believe it but I've checked it several times and still it's true. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm feeling so fantastic. It's something what will complete our family. I want to shout it from the roofs, I want to call Horatio but I also want to surprise him.

I don't know what to do now but I know certainly one thing. Horatio Caine will receive one hell anniversary present tonight but I have to do something else before this remarkable evening. Call my doctor ….

HORATIO'S POV

My life was full of the upside down moments. Till the last year when everything turned out right way, I've been thinking that I somehow upset God. I was used to live with the memories of people he had taken from me. Important people. He had lost so many people about whom he had thought as if the were his family. Everything changed fifteen moths ago when God send him the most precious gift. Love. He finally had it in his life and didn't lost it.

It was a miracle when a one special beautiful, lovely and intelligent woman came back into his darkening life. She had been a colleague three or fours years ago but now. Now, she had come to relax from the stress, at least these words were said by her in the moment when she entered the headquarters. It was sometime later when he had found out a reason for her visit here. She'd been running from a man who judged her harshly, even though they had known each other for more than fifteen years. This man became her prosecutor, judge and jury in one person. He thought that he had been helping her but that wasn't true. He'd lost everything in the moment he had decided to proceed his decision, and I, Horatio Caine, gained the best thing which ever could happen to me. Suddenly, I've gained a wife who brought a wonderful girl into our life, a girl who I'm honored to call my daughter. I finally have a family.

Today will be their first anniversary, not only his and his wife, but also their daughter. It was exactly a year from the moment when she'd agreed to take his name like her mother. Even if she didn't do it, he'd love her almost same love like her mother. Tonight will be a night when his two lovely womanly receive their present.

LINDSAY'S POV

I don't know what to think about dad's and mom's decision. I thought for my whole life that an anniversary is only about a parents but they told me that it isn't true in our case. I asked why and their answer was that we all have the anniversary to celebrate because the date of their wedding isn't only date of the wedding but it is a date when we've started to be a family.

I thought that they're a bit insane and I tried to show them that it's not necessary but they said no. They wanted to have me with them and I was and am glad about it. It's so cool and everyone is jealousy 'cause I have so great relationship with my parents. I know that the times when we will disagree, will come soon.

Although I will love them, we will fight about unimportant things, but now, I feel so happy. After the years of sadness, I'd managed to put the whole Willows thing behind me and had become Caine, Lindsay Caine. It sounded so cool and she was content in her new life. Her mother was lucky to find a man who loved her and didn't cheat on her. A man who loved her with his whole heart and it was visible in everything he was doing. His love was unconditional not only for her mom about also for her. He was here for her in every possible and impossible moment. He was a dad which she really didn't have for a long time. Even though she knew that her biological dad love her by his own way, she also knew that she was a something like a weapon in his fights with her mom. Horatio Caine was a dad which she wanted to have all her life.


End file.
